nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Old Mother
'Old Mother '(real name unknown) was the spiritual leader of the Tribe of the Three Rivers in prehistoric times, who appears in flashbacks in Soulmate. History Not much is known about Old Mother, though she was very old and wise. She had also travelled a lot when she was younger and knew many languages. She mainly resided on a matt in the back of her tribe's cave and was well respected. She was said to have been related in some way to most of the tribe (hence the name Old Mother), although she is explicitly stated to be the maternal great-grandmother of Hana of the Three Rivers. Old Mother was training Hana to be the tribe's next shaman. The tribe would come to her if they had concerns of a spiritual matter. When Theorn was found drinking Ryl's blood and captured by the tribe, Hana forced the co-leader, Arno, to bring him to Old Mother, arguing that as shaman, Old Mother should determine what kind of creature he was and what should be done with him. Old Mother, unfortunately, was unable to find out what he was, saying she had never seen a creature like him before, though she suggested he could be some kind of spirit. Old Mother, at her granddaughter's pleading, said she would sleep on the matter and hopefully the tribe's goddess would reveal to her what Theorn was in a dream. However, the next morning, Old Mother regretfully admitted the goddess had told her nothing. Arno took this as a sign the goddess didn't care about Theorn and ordered he be killed. When the tribe began torturing Theorn, a distraught Hana looked to Old Mother for help, but the elderly shaman was confined to her matt, unable to intervene. It is unknown if Old Mother survived Theorn's massacre against the tribe, although considering her old age and lack of mobility, it is unlikely. Soulmate Hana's 20th Century incarnation, Hannah Snow, sees Old Mother in a flashback whilst under hypnosis and describes how she tried to intervene on Theorn's behalf, but was unsuccessful. Personality Old Mother was depicted as being a very wise and calm woman. She was greatly respected by her tribe and had a great deal of influence, as their co-leader and oldest member. Being a shaman, she was supposedly very knowledgeable in spiritual matters. Old Mother appeared to be a compassionate and fair leader, choosing not to rashly kill Theorn before finding out more information and apparently sympathising with him. However, due to her advanced age, she was not physically strong enough to stand up to Arno more and wasn't able to talk the hunter out of his decision to execute Theorn, a decision that cost the tribe greatly. Trivia * Given Old Mother supposedly had psychic dreams, it's possible she had witch blood in her, though as she never demonstrates this ability successfully in her appearance, it is unknown how true this is. Her tribe lived reasonably close to Hecate Witch-Queen's tribe, so it is possible she had relatives in the tribe, though the two peoples appeared to be unaware of each other. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Deceased